


Roll With It

by LoversAntiquities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights and new sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll With It

Dean would be loath to admit this wasn't how he always dreamed it would go down. For once in his life, it’s not in a back alley behind some bar, or in a bathroom stall with minutes to spare before Sam comes looking and asks why the front of his shirt is wet. Hell, it’s not even in some musty motel room off I40 with water stains on the roof and sheets that haven’t been washed since the mother road first cut through the plains.

No, tonight it’s in Castiel’s room, on his brand new mattress they hauled home from Topeka the week before, decked out in pale blue sheets and a ridiculously gaudy bedspread that apparently reminds Castiel of that one motel they stayed at in Colorado. The suggestion had been Dean’s, naturally—Castiel had been tense for the last week, still hung up on his busted ankle and how ineffective pain meds were. In another week, he’ll be as good as new, complaining about something completely different.

But for now, Dean has him here. Sprawled out on his bed with his wrists tied to the headboard, a cotton tie loosely wrapped around his eyes. For the most part he’s quiet, panting out steady breaths while Dean works his way between his bare thighs. He nips a trail up his leg and the juncture of Castiel’s hip, smoothing his hands over the bones there, all with a grin on his face. Castiel doesn't make a noise, just lays there and chews his lip, the toes of his good foot curling in the air. Absently, Dean strokes a hand over the bandaged flesh of his ankle, earning a hiss and a feigned attempt at a kick.

“Doin’ so good,” Dean coos and shifts up again, sucking a mottled bruise to Castiel’s hip. It’s spit-slick when he pulls away, and he trails a finger over the spot, dipping in once more to kiss it. At that, Castiel lets out a rough breath, out of sync; Dean just smiles and kisses him again, ignoring the way his cock curves up his stomach, already beading at the tip, a few drops staining his skin. “How long’s it been?”

Castiel doesn’t answer at first, too enamored with Dean’s mouth on his hip to do much else. “Twenty minutes,” he finally stammers. Dean watches his hands twist in the rope, searching for something to hold on to, something solid. “ _Please_ —.”

“Please, what?” Dean murmurs, soft. He doesn't wait for Castiel to answer, just licks a long trail up his stomach through the mess of precum and sweat, bitter on his tongue. Castiel rolls his hips the closer Dean ventures to his cock, red and swollen at the tip, occasionally twitching, and Dean just holds him down in retaliation, letting him thrust into nothing. “You’ll get there, sweetheart,” he chides with humor. Castiel _whines_ , head thrown back. “C’mon, Cas. ‘S either this, or you whine about your foot. Which one’d you rather have?”

Castiel huffs out, “Your mouth,” and falls silent. After that, Castiel settles and resumes his breathing, allowing Dean to continue his exploration. He spends a few minutes lapping at the base of Castiel’s cock and down to his balls, carefully lavishing attention to each before sucking them into his mouth, chasing them when they tighten. This time, Dean lets him arch up, lets him try to ride his face before he pulls away, leaving him all at once. “ _Dean_ ,” Castiel groans, chewing his lip. “ _Please_.”

“You think you’re ready for that?” Dean chuckles and pats his hip. Castiel growls in reply, fisting his hands into the air. Castiel can last longer, he knows—they’ve spent hours at it sometimes, when no one’s around to ask questions or walk in unannounced. But he has a plan today, a plan that involves the lube in his pajama pocket and Castiel shuddering until he’s dry. “You gotta lift your hips then, babe.”

And Dean abandons him entirely, reaching over his body to grab an unused pillow; complying, Castiel lifts his hips and lets Dean prop him up, leaving Castiel to spread his legs however he feels comfortable. “You good?” Dean asks, and Castiel nods. He’s flushed from his chest to his neck, nipples peaked in his arousal; if it were any other time, he’d crawl over Castiel’s waist and ride him, let him fuck up into him until he comes, soft dick slipping from his hole. Dean shudders at the thought—another time. Right now, this is for him. “Sit tight, then.”

Castiel almost keens when Dean licks up his cock, root to tip, before taking it in hand, giving him a few loose pulls. It’s the most contact he’s given Castiel’s dick since they started, and instantly his balls attempt to draw up, release imminent; Dean lets him ride it before he moves back, waits until the knifes edge of orgasm has left. Maybe they waited a bit too long this time. “Gotta tell me when you’re that close, babe,” Dean says, quiet. Castiel nods and lets out a rough sigh, lets his legs fall open again. “You think you can hold on?”

At the head of the bed, Castiel shakes his head, clawing at nothing. “ _Please_ ,” he pants, dragging one foot up the sheets “Please, Dean.”

With that, Dean pulls the bottle of lube from his pocket and dives in again, kissing the tip of his dick before sucking lightly, just enough to get Castiel to moan. He laps at the precum spilling over and wets his lips with it, kissing down the underside of his cock, twitching against his mouth. “So good, Cas,” he praises, and Castiel gasps with it, rolls his hips up when Dean sucks the head between his lips, just enough pressure to keep his attention. “You good?”

Again, Castiel nods, shivering. “Good,” he confirms, swallowing. “More of your mouth, please.”

Dean obliges him with a smirk and resumes his teasing, suckling his cockhead and teasing the slit with his tongue, earning a few more drops. He’s still not over how wet Castiel gets when they do this, how much of a mess they make of the sheets afterwards, whether it's Dean doing the fucking or getting fucked. He’d choke on Castiel’s dick all week if he could, tease him at his leisure until Castiel was ready to fuck his mouth, wet and filthy. By the noises Castiel’s making, he’d probably be down for the same thing. Briefly he pulls away enough to trace his finger up his cock, red and shiny, leaking near-constantly. “You wanna come, Cas?” Dean teases and lets out a hot breath against the tip, smirking when Castiel shudders. “Wanna come down my throat?”

“Yes,” Castiel pleads. That’s enough for an answer for him.

Dean works him up to it, licking him long and slow before taking him partially into his mouth, a few inches at a time, enough of a slow roll to get Castiel’s hips into the rhythm. They keep like that for a while, Dean pulling up on occasion to wet his dick further before sinking down, nose tickling the coarse hairs at the base. Maybe it’s the contact, Dean considers when he pulls up again, slow, Castiel shivering the whole way. Maybe it’s the intimacy of it that drives Castiel to incoherency, the way Dean can take him apart with just a touch, with just his lips. Or maybe it’s just him—maybe it’s just being _with_ him that makes Dean’s heart swell, makes him willing to do almost anything to make him cry out.

He pulls away long enough to pop the cap of the lube bottle, wetting two fingers and brushing them over Castiel’s hole, the furrow there twitching from the pressure. “Want you to come, Cas,” Dean says and teases his middle finger inside, Castiel tightening around the intrusion. Curling his finger, he feels Castiel slacken and shudder, a litany of moans echoing in the room the longer he presses there, gentle caresses that force him to leak more, cock twitching heavy on his stomach. He doesn’t warn Castiel when he takes him into his mouth again, letting his free hand tweak a nipple while he sucks him down and fucks him, Castiel’s groans music to his ears.

Dean keeps the rhythm, alternating between licking Castiel’s cock and sucking the head, his finger teasing him deep and rubbing his prostate with unerring enthusiasm. Castiel’s moans reverberate off the walls, and it’s not long before he’s attempting to thrust up into Dean’s mouth. And Dean lets him, relaxing his throat while Castiel attempts to build momentum, fucking deep into Dean’s mouth and back onto his finger. “ _Dean_ ,” Castiel chokes out, barely audible. He’s close, Dean can tell; shaky limbed with panting breaths, Castiel moans for him, moans his name between breaths. His balls draw up in his palm where Dean holds them, warm and heavy, _so close_.

Dean pulls up enough to kiss the slit again, lips tacky with precum and spit while he slips another finger inside his hole. “Come, Cas,” Dean says, and takes him inside one more time before he feels Castiel thicken, feels his whole body pull taut and then release. Castiel comes with a deflating whine, and Dean keeps fingering him through it, swallows it all without a second thought. Castiel’s still coming when he pulls away, his fingers working his prostate just right, white spurting from the slit every few seconds. Castiel twists and writhes through it, begging for more, for Dean to pull out—he can’t make up his mind.

He settles for letting Dean do what he wants, and Dean fingerfucks him until his cock softens on his belly, until he’s dry and spent on the mattress. Castiel smiles when Dean pulls his fingers free and kisses him, and if Dean removed the blindfold, he’d bet good money Castiel was rolling his eyes at him. “I liked that,” Castiel murmurs against his lips, laughing a bit.

Dean joins him and kisses him again, lush, sucking Castiel’s lip into his mouth and nipping the swollen skin. “Wanted to do that for a while,” Dean confides. He finally strips the tie from Castiel’s wet eyes and works to untie the ropes around his wrists, rubbing the reddened skin afterwards. “You alright?”

Castiel nods, body still humming pleasantly. “Perfect,” Castiel says, burying his face in Dean’s neck when he draws them closer, parenthesis on the bedspread. Absently, he rolls his knuckles against the swell of Dean’s erection in his pajamas, a wet spot already staining the front. “Do you want to—?”

“In a little bit,” Dean yawns. He settles in Castiel’s arms, burrowing his head under his chin. “Pretty sure if you touch me now, I’ll come before we can even get started.”

Castiel chuckles and runs his hands along Dean’s bare back, smiling into his hair. “We’ll wait, then.”

Dean hums and closes his eyes. “’M lookin’ forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally graduated university! And I got a tooth pulled and it was traumatic as hell! In compromise, xylodemon [tweeted](https://twitter.com/xylodemon/status/673930279908544512) something and I ran with it like... two days later. Have fun!
> 
> I have my winter DSB coming up soon, and I've barely started on it, so this is gonna be a fun few weeks. After that, I think I'm gonna concentrate on my novels (and I've signed up for the Destiel Reverse Bang too, which I keep forgetting about,) but I'm still gonna write codas. I've been working on one for 11x08 for a week and I still haven't finished it. Why, self.
> 
> Title is from the Easton Corbin song.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
